monsterinmypocketfandomcom-20200214-history
Slaughterford
'''Slaughterford '''is one of the Super Scary monsters from Series 4. He is monster #107 and has a point value of 80. The figure depicts a tall man thrashing chains above his head. About his neck he wears a noose, a reminder of how his life came to its end. This model, due to the small size of its feet, comes molded with a base. The tale of Christopher Slaughterford On July 9th, 1706, a London man named Christopher Slaughterford was executed for the murder of his fiancée, Jane Young. Christopher was the first person in modern England to be executed for murder based solely on circumstantial evidence, a fact that makes this a case of great importance. He also allegedly found the true killer of Jane: a servant in his employ who had the form of a ghost. Three years earlier, on October 5th during the year of 1703, Christopher was reputed to be the last person seen in the company of Jane, implying he had been the one to commit the cruel deed. And yet, during the investigation into her murder, he was said to have been fully cooperative with the police -- apparently a tell-tale sign of his innocence. Regardless of such speculation, Christopher Slaughterford WAS acquitted at trial at Kingston. He had a strong alibi to aid him and yet some neighbours of his, each lacking alibis as strong as his own, testified to his guilt during the second trial! On the date of his execution he wrote and signed the statement below... "Being brought here to die, according to the sentence passed upon me at the Queen's-Bench bar, for a crime of which I am wholly innocent, I thought myself obliged to let the world know, that they may not reflect on my friends and relations, whom I have left behind me much troubled for my fatal end, that I know nothing of the death of Jane Young, nor how she came by her death, directly or indirectly, though some have been pleased to cast reflections on my aunt. However, I freely forgive all my enemies, and pray to God to give them a due sense of their errors, and in his due time to bring the truth to light. In the mean time, I beg every one to forbear reflecting on my dear mother, or any of my relations, for my unjust and unhappy fall, since what I have here set down is truth, and nothing but the truth, as I expect salvation at the hands of Almighty God; but I am heartily sorry that I should be the cause of persuading her to leave her dame, which is all that troubles me. As witness my hand this 9th day of July." In terms of the legend of his ghost, Christopher Slaughterford has been reputed to appear with chains about him and a cut noose around his neck. In one hand he holds a staff and the other, a brand and from his angry lips he cries the words "Vengeance Vengeance!". In addition to this it is said that the true killer of Jane, the servant, did see Christopher in this haunting form and kill himself! The Guildford Ghost Opposite is the cover of a pamphlet produced in 1709. It describes in detail the appearance of Christopher Slaughterford's ghost as well as offering its readers an idea of the ghost's actual likeness. Official Matchbox Description England; ghost seeking revenge for his unjust hanging. He appears with noose around neck and in chains. Category:Series 4 Category:80 Points Category:Humans Category:Humanoid Category:Undead Category:European Folklore Category:Unique Category:Monsters